


Time Would Tell

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: DC NSFW [22]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Consort!Kara, Earth 53, Earth 68, F/M, Multi-verse, Parallel Earth's, Prince!Mon-El
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: When a Kara and Mon-El end up on Earth 53, the Kara and Mon-El of that Earth are very surprised to see what their relationship is like.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Earth 53- CW canon verse
> 
> Earth 68- Prince!Mon-El and Slave/Consort!Kara  
> They will be known as Mike and Cara with a C.

“So… This is awkward.” Cara laughed, as she looked across at her other self from this Earth. Mike laced their hands together on her thigh with an amused look on his face as he took in how Mon-El was staring at them with wide eyes, as he understood what the golden strands decorating Cara’s body meant. 

“Only a little, but nothing good food won’t be able to fix… Right Mon-El?” Kara elbowed the other alien she was sitting next to, adjusting her glasses as she spoke. 

“Oh, right Kara.” Mon-El nodded looking at Kara with soft eyes that made Cara giggle and poke Mike in the side. 

“Did you ever look at me like that?” Cara batted her eyelashes making Mike kiss her nose cutely both ignoring the shocked (Kara) and hopeful (Mon-El) looks sent at them.

“Of course I did.” Mike said sounding offended making Cara roll her eyes fondly. 

“Sorry, but I have to ask. Are you two, well are you together?” Kara asked, adjusting her glasses again clearly a nervous tick. 

“Yes.”

“It’s complicated.” 

The two said at the same time, Mike gave Cara an amused look at her answer.

“How so? I mean I know what that jewelry means on Daxam.” Mon-El said his voice low as Kara gave him a confused yet interested look. 

“These mean I’m a pleasure slave, I belong to Prince Mon-El.” Cara said, proud of what she was now.

“WHAT?” Kara flew to her feet, eyes wide and body trembling as she stared at the two visitors. 

“Are you objecting to Mon-El being a Prince or me being his consort?” Cara asked curiously, she couldn’t blame Kara for reacting like this. Rao knows she didn’t take it well either, but she understood why Mon-El did what he did. 

“Both!” Kara turned towards Mon-El who was trying to subtly fist bump Mike, both looking proud for some reason. 

“You’re that Prince you told me about!” Kara looked like she was about to integrate Mon-El so Mike decided to intervene. 

“Aren’t you interested with how this came about?” Mike held up his and Cara’s intertwined hands. 

“Yeah, tell us about that.” Mon-El spoke up, trying to deflect knowing that was going to be a longer conversation he wanted to have alone with his Kara. 

“In our world it appeared that some of my court from Daxam managed to survive and were tracking me down. By then Cara and I had gotten together and my court found us during an… Compromising position and assumed she was my pleasure slave like they had been trying to force on me back on Daxam. I knew what they would do to Cara otherwise, laws like that for the Royal family on Daxam were brutal like that. So I went with it and had no choice but bring Cara with me when they forced me to leave Earth. I kept her by my side as my pleasure slave ever since, I did it to protect her.” Mike explained forging on when he slowed down with his words and Cara squeezed his hand reassuringly. 

“…I’m sorry what?” Kara rubbed at her ears like she couldn’t believe she as hearing this.

“…That makes sense.” Mon-El said in understanding. “How come you are so calm about this, if you are anything like this one you wouldn’t have given in so easily.” 

“This one?” Kara raised an eyebrow making Mon-El duck his head sheepishly but Cara giggled waving away his concern. 

“I was at first, I was stubborn and resisted at every twist and turn. However when this idiot took a sword in the gut to protect me, I realized that he did everything to protect me and he made everyone treat me like a Princess or something. It took time, but I’m very happy with where I am now in life with Mon-El.” Cara explained and Kara settled down, listening intently while Mike touched his stomach where that scar sat. 

“It also helped that Mon-El has been changing the rules and way of life for the remaining Daxamites, they are changing for the better and we are making our way back to Earth to settle there for good.” Cara said, pride in her voice. 

“It is taking time, but most are taking to it well thankfully Cara was a big deciding factor for it. I owe so much to her, for making me a better man and for showing me what love actually is.” Mike kissed Cara’s hand again giving her a loving look, which was returned. 

“I’m happy for you both.” Mon-El nodded his head, a small smile on his lips as he took in the sight of the love the two shared.

“…I am as well.” Kara cleared her throat, giving Mon-El darting looks and it gave him hope that maybe they could be together without being forced to take Kara as his pleasure slave, maybe these two appearing was a blissing in disguise, only time would tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit my tumblr
> 
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com


End file.
